Dost Ya Dushman?
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A little different story I wrote. A little test from god to the CID members. 3 to be particular with. hope you guys like it. Please R&R. TARIKA AND DAYA VS. ABHIJEET!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys I know I keep writing new stories when the old one is not done but I couldn't help it and had to post this. I was working on this for quite a while on my iPod in the notes section and decided I should post. You guys read the beginning and then tell me if I should continue. Oh also sorry for any mistakes cause I didn't check this over.

Dost ya Dushman:

It was a regular day with the same atmosphere in the bureau and forensic lab. ACP, Abhijeet, Daya, Muskaan, Tasha, and Vivek storm into the forensic lab.

ACP: Salunkhe kya pata chala?

Salunkhe: arrey tum hamasha gore pe swaar kyun ate ho?

ACP: arrey...

Sal: accha batata huin

ACP: accha jaldi baata

Salunkhe gave a look to ACP.

ACP: accha sorry.

Sal: iss lardki ko cyanide se mara hai.

ACP: woh tou hume pata hai kuch nai baat bata.

Sal: arrey batata huin shanti rakho.

Sal: iss lardki maut raat ke kareeb 12 baaje hui kareeban 10 din pele. aur kisene bohot chalaki say hawa mein chor diya aur woh bi sunsaan jaga pe aur yeh wohi jaga hai where you found the laash.

Daya: sir aap ko kaise pata yeh wohi jaga hai.

Sal: because when Tarika and me went there again we didn't wear masks like last time when we went to see the laash and both of us felt dizzy and then Tarika checked the air with the meter and found traces of cyanide.

Abhi: wah kya dimag hai Tarika ji ka waise speeking of Tarika wear is she?

He looked around for her.

Sal: idar udar kya dekh ra ho woh chuttion pe hai bataiya nahi tumhe? Usske kuch puranai dost are hai ussne chutti mangi hai so she can clean her house

Abhi: accha?

Salunkhe smiled.

Vivek: Sir kya Cyanide itni der hawa mein reh sakta hai kya?

Salunkhe: Haan Vivek if a lot of it was let in the air then.

Salunkhe told them the rest of the story and they left.

Back in the bureau after 5 hours everyone finished off their work and headed home. It was about 7:00 pm now. Daya dropped Abhijeet off at his house and he says bye and left because he had a date with Muskaan.

Daya: bye Abhijeet, see you tomorrow.

Abhi: thanks yaar bye see you.

Abhijeet went inside and then thought of going over to Tarika's house to see how everything was going, then he thought he'll just disturb her and should just call. He called her up but no one picked up. He called her a couple of times but still there was no answer.

Abhi: kahi kuch garbar tou nahi. I'll go see. (now we all know that's an excuse to go see her don't wee ;) )

So he got on his bike and went to Tarika's house.  
He got there and knocked on the door which opened in his push.

Abhi: huh darwaza kula hai? Tarika is never so irresponsible.

He went inside and found Tarika sleeping on the couch with a phone clutched in her hand and her curly hair sprawled on her face. She looked so innocent and cute. she had small cute smile on her face. Abhijeet smiled and reached over to get her phone to put it down.

Flashback Tarika's side of the story.

Tarika had been cleaning her house since morning and was exhausted. She had only two rooms to clean. She walked into one and found a closed peti under the bed where she kept all her private and old very old stuff which no one had ever saw and would never see it.

Tarika (thinking):  
maybe I should clean it out and throw the stuff away that I don't really care for anymore or you which could be a danger to me and him...

mind: you said you would never touch it or open it for no good reason!

Tarika: I know but maybe I should just check and see if I can throw anything away that I don't need and check if everything is in its place... who knows maybe someone took something while I wasn't here...

mind: you keep it locked Tarika.

Tarika: people can break locks you know? Now keep quiet and let me do what I want.

Mind: Fine! Hmpf!

Tarika pulls the small peti from under the bed and looks at it for a while before going and getting the key from a very hidden spot which I will not tell you and opens the peti. Inside are lots of old photos of her family members and her having fun and an old cell phone full of pics and messages of 'him' and her. She smiles remembering all those fun times she had with her family and him when all of a sudden everything changed and she had to go unde... (Too much info!)

She grabbed the cell phone and turned it on wondering if it still worked. She got up and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Suddenly the phone beeped signaling it was still working and had turned on. She clicked the pictures and flipped through them. Seeing all the pictures memories flooded through her mind and she slowly drifted off wanting to relive every moment again.

PRESENT:

Abhijeet saw her lying in the couch clutching the phone tightly. He smiled and took the phone out of her hand and looked at it. It was an old phone be had never seen before.

Abhi: hmm never seen this phone before with Tarika... ohh well.

He went to put it down when he accidently turned it on. He looked at the already opened pictures and was shocked as hell. His eyes went to twice their size and he looked really mad. Now we also see the pic on the phone which has Tarika and Daya together with Daya in the front and with Tarika on his back, both were smiling happily.  
With wobbly hands he switches to the picture and is even more shocked then before. In this picture Daya is hugging Tarika and she is kissing his cheek. Daya had a huge grin on his face and Tarika is also smiling.  
Abhijeet dropped the phone in shock and Tarika wakes up to the loud noise. She gets up quickly and looks at Abhieet.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum?

Abhijeet just stares at her with angry teary eyes. Tarika looks at him and then to the floor where the phone was lying. Her eyes went wide when she realized that he had seen the pics.

Tarika: Abhijeet look it's not what you think...

Abhi (angrily): oh really then what is it?

Tarika: Abhijeet look I can explain...

Abhi (angrily): explain what huh? We can clearly see what's going on between you and Daya!

He yelled angrily.  
Tarika had never seen him so mad and she was scared.

Abhi: Tarika how can you do this to me? This is my third love going straight to the trash how could Daya do this to me? He was like a brother to me! That's it call Daya here right now!  
Tarika: Abhijeet please don't say that I can explain. Abhijeet please it's not what you're thinking.

Abhi: how can I trust you after what I saw? And explain in front of him and call him here now!

He burst on her and big fat tear drops slipped down her face. Abhijeet felt bad for making her cry but what she had done was unforgivable.

Abhi: CALL HIM!

Tarika, with wobbly hands, grabbed her real phone and called Daya.  
She handed him her phone.

Abhi: tum baat karo.

Tarika nodded no so he grabbed the phone roughly.

Daya: hello Tarika?

Abhi: Hello Daya tum zara Tarika ke ghar asakte ho?

Daya (worried): kyun kya hua woh theek tou hai na?

Abhi: haan but tum a sakte ho?

Daya: haan abhi ata hoon.

Hanging up and turning to Tarika.

Abhi: wah itna concern tumhare liya? mujhe tou phele samaj  
jana chaiyai tha.

Tarika sighed heavily and sat on the couch holding her head. Abhijeet paced around the room looking frustrated. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tarika looked up at Abhijeet. He signaled her to go open the door and she slowly got up and went over to the door. She opened it slowly and saw Daya's worried eyes glancing at her. He relaxed a bit when he saw Tarika but then was once again worried when he saw the tears in her eyes.  
Daya: Tarika? Kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Tarika: Daya Abhijeet ko sab kuch pata chal gaya...

Daya grabbing her: kya matlab sab kuch pata chal gaya? hain? kya pata chal gya?

Tarika: yehi ki hum dono ki beech...

Daya: Tarika yeh kya bol rahi ho?!

A/N: I know you probably all are thinking ki why does CA (now CAT) always write things that no one can even imagine happening, but that's just my nature. :P so sorry about that you just have to deal with it. Or not read my stories if you have a problem with not forcing you to… sorry for all you other people who read my stories and review this wasn't for anyone in specific. Sooo anyways should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Yup CAT is back with this story. Didn't think anyone would like it or that I would get so many reviews for the first chapter. Surprised. I'm just guessing that most of you want me to continue cause I left a little too much suspense. Anyways I'll stop talking so you can read this.

DYD2:

Daya: Tarika yeh kya bol rahi ho?!

Tarika: Jo saach hai Daya.

Abhijeet walking in: Tarika I can't believe you.

Tarika turning to face Abhijeet: Abhi main tumhare liya kuch b kar sakti hoon.

Abhi: Oh yea like what? Mere liya apni jaan de sakti ho?

Tarika: haan Abhijeet de sakti hoon.

Abhi: TOU DEDO!

Tarika looked at him shocked.

Daya: Yeh tum kya baatien kar reh ho?

Abhijeet glared at Daya.

Abhi: DAYA! Yeh sab kya hai?

He held up the phone which had the pics on it. Daya looked at it and his eyes widened.

Daya: Abhijeet jo tum soch raho waise kuch nahi hai.

Abhi: Accha tou kaisa hai?

Daya: Woh mein…

He looked at Tarika and she gave a helpless glance back to him.

Abhi: Haan bolo?

Daya: Abhi… mein aur Tarika b…

Tarika (finally loosing it and interrupting him quickly): Haan yeh saach hai. Hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai.

Abhijeet stumbled back and tripped Daya grabbed him quickly and he shoved him hard.

Abhi (Angrily): Don't touch me DAYA! Mein kabhi soch nahi sakta tha ki tum aisa karogay.

Daya looked at Tarika shocked.

Daya: Tarika kya bol rahi ho?

Tarika: Daya please mujhe bolne do.

Daya: Per Tarika tum yeh kya…

Tarika: Daya! Please ab mai chup nahi reh sakthi.

Abhi: Kya matlab hai tumhare?

Tarika: Abhijeet mein aur Daya ek dusre se bohot jada pyaar karte hai aur karte rahegay.

Abhi: Tou tum ne mere saath yeh sab kyun kiya?

A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it roughly.

Abhi (walking over to her quickly and grabbing her roughly): Baatao TARIKA!

He squeezed her shoulders which brought tears to her eyes. Daya looked at Tarika and quickly pushed Abhijeet away from her.

Daya: Abhijeet kya kar reh ho? Ab jaan lega usski?

Abhijeet looked at Daya and then back at Tarika.

Abhi: Daya, Tarika aisa kar sakti hai yeh mein sooch nahi sakta tha per tum aisa karo gai yeh mein sapna mein bhi nahi sooch sakta tha aur who b merihi girlfriend ki saath?

Daya looked shocked as hell: Abhi tum aisa kaise kai sakte ho?

Daya turned to look at Tarika with pleading eyes: Tarika yeh tum kyun kar rahi ho?

Tarika: Daya please chup raho.

Abhijeet looked at her.

Tarika through tears: Abhijeet main tumhe koi swaal ka jawab dena zaroori nahi samajthi, so please leave.

Abhijeet glared at her and walked towards her.

Abhi: Tumhe tou main baad mein dekh loonga. Mujhse dhoka?

He stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut.

Daya watched him go and then turned to Tarika.

Daya: Tarika tumne mujhe saach kyun nahi baatien diya…

Tarika: Kya?

Daya: Yahi ki hum dono…

Tarika put his hand on his mouth and hugged him tightly.

He looked shocked but hugged her back.

Tarika whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

Tarika: Daya please kuch mat kehna mujhe lagta hai ki hume koi dekh ra hai.

Daya just nodded still in her hug. She relaxed and let go of him.

He wiped her tears and she hugged him again. He caressed her hair and tried to calm her down.

Daya: Tarika shaant ho jao please…

Tarika nodded and moved away.

Daya: Tarika relax ok mein jake Abhijeet ko dekh ta hoon aur use batata hoon.

Tarika nodded: Daya diyan se jana.

He nodded and left.

Tarika sat down with a thud and started to cry again.

Abhijeet's words kept running through her mind.

_Abhi: Oh yea like what? Mere liya apni jaan de sakti ho?_

_Tarika: haan Abhijeet de sakti hoon._

_Abhi: TOU DEDO!_

Tarika: Maybe Abhijeet's right I have hurt so many people in my life I have no right to live. Maine Abhijeet ko itna hurt kiya hai aur Daya ki jaan meri waja se khatre mein hai.

Tarika picked up a pen and paper through tears and wrote a letter to Daya and Abhijeet. She put the paper down and got up. She grabbed a bunch of sleeping pills and ate them. She sat down and after a minute she still felt as if that wasn't enough so she got up and walked to the terrace. She slowly got on the railing and looked down.

Duo:

Abhijeet stormed into his house and slammed the door. He ran into his room and jumped on his bed.

Abhi: I can't believe Tarika aur Daya mere saath aisa kar sakte hai. It's just impossible kuch tou waja hogi.

Daya walking in: Exactly Abhijeet it is impossible and waja hai.

Abhijeet looked at Daya surprised.

Abhi: Kya matlab hai tumhare?

Daya looked around and closed the door and the blinds.

Abhi: Daya Kya kar reh ho?

Daya (angrily): Chup raho Abhijeet. Ab tum kuch nahi bologay mein batata hoon.

Daya: Mein aur Tarika… (something we can't hear. Sorry guys can't reveal the suspense yet…)

Abhijeet (shocked): KYA!? Tum ne pele kyun kabhi nahi bataya?

Abhi: I can't believe this.

Daya: Believe it Abhijeet.

Abhi: I'm sooo sorry Daya please mujhe maaf karday…

Daya (annoyed with him): Abhijeet Maafi mujhse nahi Tarika se jakai maango.

Abhijeet nodded through tears.

Daya: Chaalo jaldi kahi kuch kar na le woh.

Abhijeet's eyes widened and they ran out of the house without locking it.

They reached Tarika's house in the nick of time.

They got out and saw a bunch of people standing in front of her house yelling. They went further and saw Tarika standing on the railing on the roof.

Abhi (yelling): TARIKA! RUK JAO!

Daya: TARIKA PLEASE RUK JAO!

Abhi: Tarika I'm sorry please meri galti ki itni badi saza mujhe maat dena.

But Tarika couldn't hear anything and was getting dizzier and dizzier.

Abhi: TARIKA!

Abhijeet ran to the door but realized it was locked. He broke the door and Abhijeet and Daya ran into the house along with the other people.

Abhijeet ran straight upstairs but Daya spotted the note and grabbed it.

It read:

Daya and Abhijeet,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you two. Daya I'm sorry because of me you had to lose everything you had. I know I've put you through a lot I hope you can forgive me for that and this. Abhijeet I know that you are mad at me and Daya for what I have told you, but please forgive Daya he has nothing to do with this. I knew falling in love was a bad idea but I couldn't help it, your flirts and cute smiles always made my heart melt and now I regret it. I bet when you are reading this I am probably no more. I hope you forgive me for what I have done. I have no right to live, I have ruined everyones lives. I'm sorry. I love you both too much and can't choose. I have no other option.

Tarika.

Daya's eyes filled up with tears and he burst out crying, then he saw the sleeping pills on the table. He ran to the roof.

Abhijeet got to the roof and saw Tarika from behind.

Abhi: TARIKA!

Tarika either couldn't hear anything or chose not to hear. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward. Abhijeet quickly ran and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and off the railing.

Abhi (holding her in his arms): Tarika tum theek tou ho na?

Tarika mumbling: Abhi I'm sorry maine tum ko bohot takleef di hai na? per ab mein tum ko aur parashan nahi karongi.

Abhi: Tarika please aise maat kaho.

Tarika was clutching his shirt tightly and her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

Abhi: Tarika kya hua hai tumhe? Tarika Tarika?

He shook her gently and suddenly she fell unconscious in his arms.

Abhi: TARIKA!?

Suddenly Daya came hustling up the stairs and saw Tarika unconscious in Abhi's arms.

He came over and grabbed Tarika out of his hands.

Daya: Tarika Tarika please utho.

Abhi: Daya kya hua hai isse.

Daya angrily: Issne sleeping pills kaah lahi hai.

Abhi: Kya?!

Daya lifted her up and carried her to the car. He put her in the back seat and Abhijeet also got in the back and held Tarika tightly.

Daya got in and drove off quickly.

Daya while driving: Abhijeet agar isse kuch hoga mein tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoonga.

Abhi: Arrey Daya yaar please aise maat bol. I'm sorry.

Daya: Abhijeet tumhari sorry ab kuch nahi karegi.

Abhijeet looked really guilty and had tears in his eyes.

They got out and burst into the hospital. The doctor also came and saw Tarika.

DR: OMG isska tou bohot bura haal hai.

Daya: Doctor hume pata hai per aap kuch kijye.

DR: Par yeh hua kaisay?

Abhi (quickly): issne sleeping pills kali hai. Please kuch kariyay.

DR: OH Suicide attempt. I'm sorry mein kuch nahi kar sakta jab tak police nahi aajati.

Abhijeet roughly grabbed the doctor around the collar and started yelling at him.

Abhi: Kya? Kuch nahi kar saktai? Police ka intezaar karte karte usski maut hogai tou aap kya karenga? Hain? Bataoo!

DR: Dekhiya mein...

Abhi: Kya dekhiya?

Daya: Abhijeet please haato. (turning to the doctor) Please aap kuch kijye hum log CID se hai.

DR: Oh accha pelhe bataana chaiye tha.

Abhi: Aap please baatien kaam kijye aur isse dekhiya.

DR: Haan dektha hoon.

They take Tarika into the room and tell Abhi and Daya to wait outside the room…

The doctor comes out after 3 hours and looks at Abhijeet and Daya.

Abhi pounced on him and grabbed him.

Abhi: Dr. sahab Tarika kaisi hai?

DR: I'm sorry bohot derr ho chuki hai…

Abhi: KYA!?

Abhijeet moved back in shock and stumbled and landed on the seat behind him. Daya looked at him and then the doctor.

A/N: Ok so there… now you have two stories of mine which have suspenseful endings. So you can wait till I update again and till then think up of what's going to happen. If you can't sleep at night try and imagine what's gonna happen next. Later…

-CAT ^._.^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SOOO SOOO SOOOOO Sorry for the late update, I've been really really busy.

DYD3:

Abhi: Dr. sahab Tarika kaisi hai?

DR: I'm sorry bohot derr ho chuki hai…

Abhi: KYA!?

Abhijeet moved back in shock and stumbled and landed on the seat behind him. Daya looked at him and then the doctor.

Daya: Doctor saab aap yeh kya ke reh ho?

Dr: Yes Tarika coma main ja chukki hai.

Daya: KYA COMA MEIN!?

Dr: Haan.

Abhijeet composing himself and getting up: Coma mein? Dr usse kab tak hosh aiyga?

Dr: Main abhi kuch nahi ke sakta. Agar usse ek gante mein hosh aagya tou it's ok agar nahi aiya tou maybe 1 week, or 1 month, or 1 year, yahan maybe kabhi nahi.

Abhi: Kya?!

His eyes welled up with tears and he broke down.

Abhi (crying): Yeh sab meri waja se hua hai. Agar main tum dono pe doubt nahi karta tou ye sab kabhi nahi hota.

Daya felt bad seeing Abhijeet this way so he gave up on his anger and walked over to Abhijeet who was sitting on the ground.

Daya: Abhijeet utho.

He helped him up and made him sit on the chair. Abhijeet got up again and went over to the doctor.

Abhi: Doctor kya hum usse dekh sakte hai?

Doc: Sure but quietly.

Abhi looked towards the ICU and slowly walked towards it. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Tarika on the bed with the oxygen mask on. He felt fresh tears forming. He wiped them away and walked towards her.

Abhi (quietly): Tarika…

His teardrop fell on her hand.

Abhi: I'm sorry Tarika main tumhare lyak nahi hoon. Maine yeh kya kardiya. Apni jaan ko itni chot di.

Tears rolled down his cheek. He was never this emotional but seeing his life like this broke him down.

He got up and turned around to walk out when he felt something pull him back. He quickly looked back thinking that Tarika had woken up but was sad when he saw that Tarika's bracelet was caught in his. He went back and undid it and then ran out of the room. Daya saw him and followed him. Abhijeet went to the mandir in the hospital and sat in front of it.

Abhi: Please please meri Tarika ko mere paas wapas bejhe do.

He said through tears.

Abhi: Mujhe pata hai ki main usske lyak nahi hoon per Tarika ko hosh mein laa do aur main apni jaan de do ga.

He took out his pen knife and without thinking he cut his wrist. A couple droplets of blood dropped down to the floor in front of the mandir. Daya who was standing behind him was shocked throughout and quickly grabbed the knife before he could cut the other hand. He lifted Abhijeet up and slapped him hard.

Daya (Shaking him): ABHIJEET YEH TUM NE KYA KIYA HUH?! PAGAL. TUMHARE MARNE SE TARIKA KYA JALDI THEEK HO JAYGI?! Tum ne usski yeh halat ki hai tou ab tum hi dekho usse.

Abhi: Daya I'm sorry… Please mujhe maaf kardo main kabhi tum dono ko hurt nahi karna chata tha.

Daya: Rehen do Abhijeet. Chalo.

He pulled Abhijeet towards the doctor and got his hand wrapped up. He made her go into Tarika's room and sat him down.

Daya: Yahan se hilna maat main kuch pene ko leke ata hoon.

Abhijeet just merely nodded.

He sat in front of Tarika and just stared at her.

Abhi: Kya haal kardiya maine usska. Yeh sab meri waja se hua hai.

He looked at his wrist which now had blood dripping down it once again. A drop of blood fell on Tarika's hand where the teardrop had fell earlier. Suddenly Tarika's hand twitched and her eyes started to flutter. Abhijeet who was unaware of this just stared at the wall. Tarika's eyes opened slowly and she looked around. She saw Abhijeet in front of her and saw him staring at the wall. Tears slipped down the side of her face. She lifted her hand slowly and put it on Abhijeet's hand. He quickly broke out of his trance and looked at Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika!

He smiled. He got up quickly.

Abhi: Doctor!

He was about to go get the doctor when Tarika's hand stopped him from going. He came back and held her tightly. The doctor came in quickly and saw Tarika. He checked her and then turned to Abhijeet.

Dr: Congratulations. She is absolutely fine. Yeh sab apki dua ki waja se hai.

Abhi: Per hua b meri wajah se.

The doctor looked at him sadly and then left. Abhijeet turned back to Tarika and looked at her sadly.

Abhi: Tarika I'm sorry. Maine kya kuch kaha tum se per tumne kyun itni badai saza di mujhe ko aur khud ko?

Tarika lifted her hand up and took the oxygen mask off: Abhijeet main kuch b sai sakthi hoon par tumhare gussa nahi woh b mere sai.

Abhijeet started to cry again. Tarika lifted her hand up and wiped his tears.

Abhi: Tarika I'm sorry. Main kitna bura insaan hoon. Apni maa ki jaan liye aur ab tumhare lene wala tha. Agar tumhe kuch hojata tou main jee nahi pata. Bohot bura boyfriend, aur dost huin main.

Suddenly Daya walked in.

Daya: Kissne kaha?

Abhijeet just stared at him. He walked over to Tarika.

Daya: Tarika tum theek tou ho na?

She nodded and then signaled towards Abhi with her eyes.

Daya looked at her and nodded.

Daya: Abhijeet please ab bas bohot hua. No more rona dona.

Abhijeet wiped his tears and got up. He went over and stood in the corner.

The next day:

Doctor: Great news, aap log use ghar le ja sakte hai per koi ek usske saat ruk jai tou accha hoga.

Daya nodded and went over to Tarika who had gotten read with the help of a nurse. She looked at Daya.

Tarika: Abhijeet kahan hai?

Daya: Hoga yahi kahi. Tumhare se apni shakal dikhane se darr rah hai.

Tarika smiled and got up. She slowly walked towards the door as her head was still spinning from the medicines. Daya walked her out and went over to the reception to fill out the forms. Tarika looked around and saw Abhijeet standing far away in a corner by a window. She slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back quickly and saw Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika tum yahan?

Tarika nodded. Abhijeet turned his face away from her again.

Tarika: Abhijeet meri taraf dekho.

Abhijeet didn't turn. She started to step closer to him put stumbled a little. She expected to fall straight on her face when two strong hands came around and grabbed her gently. She opened her eyes and Abhijeet holding her tightly around the waist. She held him tightly and smiled. He pulled her up and looked at her. She hugged him tightly and started crying.

Abhi (shocked): Tarika…

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet… Tum mujhe kabhi chor ke nahi jao gai na?

Abhijeet looked at her and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Abhi: Kabhi nahi jaonga.

He hugged her and caressed her hair.

She held him tightly and just cried into his shirt.

Abhi: Tarika please ro mat.

Tarika moved back and wiped her tears. Suddenly Daya came with the papers.

Daya: Chalen madam?

Tarika nodded and started walking when she felt her head spin again. Abhijeet quickly grabbed her around the waist and they lead her over to the car. They got in and drove to Tarika's house. All three of them got out and went inside.

Abhi: Ok so who's gonna stay with her?

Daya (thinking they needed time together.): Umm how about for now you stay here and I'll go get fresh and then I'll come back and you can go get fresh and then we'll both stay here and have dinner. Then I'll go home and you stay here for the night and then tomorrow I'll stay and Abhijeet can go home for the night. Sound good?

Abhi: Fine with me, Tarika is that ok with you?

Tarika: I don't care anyone can feel free to stay. Apna ghar samjo.

She walked over and flopped down on the couch.

Daya: ok theek hai so I'll be back in like an hour or so. Wait should I bring dinner?

Abhi: Sure kya khanna hai?

Daya: Tarika kya chaiye tumhe?

Tarika: Doesn't matter.

Daya: Ok then Pizza?

Abhi: Sure.

Tarika: Ok.

Daya: I'll be back soon.

Abhi went to the door with him and then locked it after he left. He went back to Tarika and sat down.

Tarika was lost in thought.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok?

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet I'm fine.

Abhi: Sure?

Tarika: Haan.

Abhi: Tarika kya tum mujhe pele nahi bata sakti thi ki tum aur Daya ek dusre ke bhai behen ho?

Tarika: shh Abhijeet!

She looked around.

Tarika: Samjha karo Abhijeet. Agar main bata deti tou mere saath saath Daya ki b jaan ko katra ho sakta tha. Ab no more discussion on this topic.

Abhi: Ok tum jake fresh ho jao aur main wait karta hoon, Agar koi help chaiye tou bata dena.

Tarika nodded. She got up and went to her room. She came back ten minutes later wearing shorts and a tank top. Abhijeet looked at her in awe as she never wore these types of clothes in front of him.

Tarika: Kya dekh re ho?

Abhi nodded: Kuch nahi.

Tarika (Jokingly): Like what you see?

Abhijeet got up quickly and blushed. Tarika smiled until he took his coat off and smiled back at her.

Abhi: Yea.

Tarika: arrey I was joking.

Abhi: So was I.

Tarika relaxed and laughed. Abhijeet joined in. Suddenly Tarika noticed Abhijeet's wrist.

Tarika (quickly): ABHIjeet YEH KYA HUA?

Abhi: Woh uuhh kuch nahi.

Tarika: Abhijeet kya tumne apne aap kiya ye?

Abhijeet looked down and nodded a little.

Tarika: ABHIJEET KYUN KIYA TUMNE AISA HUH?! PAGAL HO KYA?! AGAR TUMHE KUCH HO JATA TOU MERA KYA HOTA?

She asked him angrily.

Abhi: Ok Tarika I'm sorry shaant ho jao. This much yelling isn't good for you.

Tarika: Tum kehna kya chate ho. Main jada bolti hoon?

Abhi: Arrey Tarika mere kehna ka woh matlab nahi tha.

Tarika: Accha tou kya matlab tha?

Abhi: Woh main uhh…

She just jumped into his arms quickly causing him to stumble and land on the couch behind him with Tarika on him.

She sat on his thighs facing him. He had his hands on her waist.

Abhi: Kya hua?

Tarika nodded no. Abhijeet hugged her tightly to hide his tears. She pulled back and saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Tarika: Abhijeet… ro kyun re ho?

He nodded no and put her down and got up and faced away from her. She walked over to him and turned him around with one hand.

Tarika (softly): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet turned slightly.

Tarika: Abhijeet kya hua?

Abhi turning completely and pulling her into a hug: Tarika I'm sorry, maine kitna dukh diya hai tum dono ko. Main kissike lyak nahi hoon. I don't deserve you or your love.

Tarika (pushing him away): Abhijeet aise kyun bol re ho. Tum mujhe chorr ki jane kilye tou nahi soch re?

Abhi: Nahi Tarika main kya tumhe chorroga… Chorrona tou tumhe chaiye.

Tarika: ABHIJEET PLEASE AISE BAAT MAAT KARO WARNA MAIN CHILOGI AUR JO HALAT MERI AUR TUMHARI HOGI WOH SAB TUMHARI GALTI HOGI. Samjhe?!

Abhi: Ok Tarika I'm sorry.

Tarika: Ab age se aise baat maat nikal na.

Abhi: Ok ok Sorry.

He hugged her.

Tarika: Promise?

Abhi: Promise.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. She held him tightly and closed her eyes. This was a relaxing moment for both of them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Abhijeet made Tarika sit on the couch and went to open the door.

Tarika: Abhi kaun hai?

Abhi: Daya hai.

Tarika: Oh k.

Daya walked in with a bunch of movies and pizza.

Abhi: Main fresh hoke ata hoon. Tum log shuru karo.

Daya: Ok.

Daya came and sat down beside Tarika. He was wearing track pants and a t shirt.

Tarika: Daya yeh itni movies?

Daya: Haan socha ki tum ab ghar par hogi 1 hafta tou bore ho jao gi tou I brought some movies.

Tarika: Scary hai?

Daya: Haan Tarika mujhe pata hai how much you like scary movies.

She smiled.

Tarika: Then put one on and let's watch.

Daya: Ok phele Abhijeet ko tou ane do. Tab tak hum sab kuch set up karte hai.

Daya went to the kitchen and brought plates and coke and out it down on the table and Tarika set up the movie. She brought a big blanket and put it on the couch. They had just settled down when the doorbell rang.

Daya: Abhijeet hoga main dekhta hoon.

He opened the door and let Abhijeet in. He was wearing sweats with a t shirt. They sat down with Abhijeet on one side and Daya on the other side with Tarika in between. They watched their movie and ate. When the movie was done Daya turned to the side to see that Tarika was fast asleep with her head on Abhijeet's chest. He looked at Abhijeet who was also sleeping with his head on top of hers.

He smiled at them and got up quietly. He cover them both properly and then went to the guest room and fell asleep. I guess that days events had gotten the better of them. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the big house. As days went on everything started to return back to normal and Tarika went back to work.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this story. Soo sorry for the late updates and abrupt ending. Hope you enjoyed and please Review if you read this. Even if you didn't like it.


End file.
